Dear Danna
by Kyori SasoDei
Summary: Deidara memutuskan untuk membalas surat yang Sasori berikan padanya saat ulang tahunnya. Melalui surat itu, ia memberitahu seluruh perasaannya kepada sang danna. Ia hanya bisa berharap burung tanah liatnya bisa mengantarkan surat itu ke tempat dimana Sasori berada. Sequel of "Dear Deidara"


**Special fic for Deidara's Birthday.**

Deidara memutuskan untuk membalas surat yang Sasori berikan padanya saat ulang tahunnya. Melalui surat itu, ia memberitahu seluruh perasaannya kepada sang danna. Ia hanya bisa berharap burung tanah liatnya bisa mengantarkan surat itu ke tempat dimana Sasori berada. Sequel of "Dear Deidara"

_**Bagi siapapun yang menemukan surat ini, tolong berikan kepada Deidara saat ulang tahunnya tanggal 5 Mei. Dan aku mohon bagi kalian untuk merayakannya. Ia sudah sangat merindukan kasih sayang.**_

_**Deidara, saat kau membaca surat ini, pastilah hari ini hari ulang tahunmu. Dan aku yakin aku pasti sudah mati, benar kan?. Aku menulis surat ini sehari sebelum kita melaksanakan tugas untuk menangkap Jinchuuriki Ichibi. Entah mengapa firasatku mengatakan, salah satu dari kita akan berada dalam bahaya. Jika aku yang ada dalam bahaya saat pertarungan itu, aku pasti akan mati. Dan jika kau yang berada dalam bahaya, aku juga akan mati untuk melindungimu.**_

_**Mungkin ini memang aneh. Sejak awal aku memang sangat kesal kepada ketua karena aku harus mendapat partner cerewet dan ceroboh sepertimu. Tapi sekarang aku harus berterimakasih kepadanya, karena berkat kehadiranmu, hidupku yang gelap bisa menemukan warna. Aku juga bersyukur, karena Kami-sama telah mengirimkan malaikat cerewet dan menyebalkan sepertimu. Berkat kau, aku bisa merasakan sesuatu yang sudah lama hilang dariku. Kau tahu Deidara, aku sangat menyayangimu.**_

_**Terserah kau mau mengartikan rasa sayangku seperti apa. Rasa sayang kepada partner, rasa sayang seorang senior kepada juniornya yang menyebalkan, rasa sayang sahabat atau yang lain, terserah kau saja. Yang pasti, aku memang sangat menyayangimu.**_

_**Ini perasaanku, yang sepertinya tak mungkin aku katakan secara langsung karena di matamu aku adalah Sasori yang dingin dan tak memiliki perasaan. Dan kurasa, aku juga tak memiliki cukup waktu untuk mengatakannya. **_

_**Oh ya, saat kau membaca surat ini, kau pasti sudah bertemu dengan Sasori kecil kan? Haha, dia itu boneka yang aku buat untuk menemanimu agar kau tidak kesepian. Dia sangat mirip denganku kan? **_

_**Maaf ya Dei, aku tak bisa ikut merayakan ulang tahunmu. Aku hanya bisa mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun padamu.**_

_**Selamat ulang tahun ya, pirang cerewet.**_

_**_(Akasuna no Sasori)**__**＿**_

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: OOC, typo(s), dll**

**~Dear Danna~**

.

.

Deidara tidak bisa membendung air matanya saat membaca surat yang Sasori tulis untuknya. Sudah hampir tiga kali Deidara membaca surat itu hari ini, namun ia tetap tak bisa menutupi kesedihannya. Ia kini tahu bagaimana perasaan sang danna terhadapnya. Sasori menyayanginya. Menyayangi dalam arti yang luas. Menyayangi sebagai partner, sebagai sahabat, bahkan lebih dari itu.

Tapi Deidara ingin Sasori mengetahui perasaannya. Deidara ingin memberitahu sang danna bahwa ia juga sangat menyayanginya. Tapi bagaimana? Sasori sudah pergi untuk selamanya.

"S-senpai senpai! Deidara senpai! Berhentilah menangis," ujar partner barunya -yang menurut Deidara- sangatlah mengganggu.

Deidara masih berada di dalam markas Akatsuki, para anggota Akatsuki masih menatapnya namun tak ada satupun yang berbicara kecuali Tobi. Sake dan dango yang mereka siapkan untuk menyambut ulang tahun Deidara pun belum tersentuh sama sekali.

"Deidara, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Konan, yang sepertinya khawatir melihat keadaan Deidara.

Deidara hanya bisa mengangguk, namun matanya belum bisa beralih dari surat di tangannya. Dari tulisan tangan sang danna.

"Aku ingin istirahat dulu," ujar Deidara seraya melangkah ke kamarnya yang dulu selalu menjadi tempat berdebat dengan Sasori.

"Tapi senpai! senpai bahkan belum memakan dango yang Tobi belikan untuk senpaaai~"

Deidara tak menoleh. "Kalian habiskan saja. Terimakasih sudah mempersiapkan semua itu untukku, un."

Konan tersenyum tipis dan mengangguk. "Sekali lagi selamat ulang tahun, Deidara."

Ucapan selamat ulang tahun itu diucapkan satu-persatu oleh anggota Akatsuki. Setelah semua anggota sudah mengucapkannya, Deidara tersenyum dan setelah menggumamkan kata 'terimakasih', ia masuk ke dalam kamarnya dan menguncinya.

Hal pertama yang Deidara lihat adalah boneka kecil berbentuk Sasori yang tergeletak di atas tempat tidur. Deidara melangkah mendekati benda itu dan mengambilnya.

"Danna..." bisiknya lirih.

Boneka itu hanya tersenyum –karena Sasori memang membuatnya dengan wajah tersenyum. Senyum yang tak akan pernah pudar. Senyum yang abadi.

"Coba saja aku bisa melihat senyummu saat kau masih hidup, danna," bisik Deidara diiringi dengan tawa pelan menyadari betapa konyol kalimat yang ia ucapkan.

Dan ia tahu 'Sasori kecil' di tangannya tak akan bisa menjawab.

Deidara menatap kembali surat di tangannya, memikirkan apa yang harus ia lakukan.

Tak lama kemudian Deidara membuka laci untuk mengambil selembar kertas dan pulpen kemudian duduk di kursi dan meletakkan kertas di atas meja. Ia juga meletakkan boneka kecil berbentuk Sasori itu di atas meja, jadi Deidara bisa melihatnya setiap saat.

Jemari lentiknya mulai menggerakkan pulpen di atas selembar kertas putih tersebut.

**Dear Danna,**

**Aku sudah membaca surat yang kau tulis untukku. Terimakasih sudah meluangkan waktu untuk menulis surat itu. Terimakasih juga sudah mengungkapkan perasaanmu di sana.**

Deidara tersenyum. Sebelumnya ia tak pernah mengucapkan 'terimakasih' kepada Sasori walaupun selama ini secara diam-diam Sasori selalu memperhatikan Deidara. Deidara hanya tidak menyadari perhatian yang Sasori berikan padanya.

**Sekarang aku menulis surat ini untuk mengungkapkan perasaanku juga. Aku tidak tahu harus mengirimnya kemana. Tapi aku berharap kau bisa membacanya jadi kau tahu isi hatiku.**

Deidara berhenti menulis sesaat. Ia menarik napas panjang kemudian menghembuskannya pelan, mencoba melenyapkan rasa sakit di dalam dadanya.

**Danna...**

**Terimakasih untuk seluruh kenangan berharga yang kau berikan untukku. Tentang seni, tentang arti kehidupan, tentang pertemanan, dan segalanya. **

**Danna, aku juga harus jujur. Jujur bahwa aku menyayangimu.**

"_**Terserah kau mau mengartikan rasa sayangku seperti apa. Rasa sayang kepada partner, rasa sayang seorang senior kepada juniornya yang menyebalkan, rasa sayang sahabat atau yang lain, terserah kau saja. Yang pasti, aku memang sangat menyayangimu."**_

**Kalimatmu itu kukembalikan padamu. Terserah danna menganggap rasa sayangku ini seperti apa. Yang pasti, aku menyayangi danna. Tapi yang mengetahui ini hanya aku dan danna.**

Deidara terus menulis hingga satu halaman kertas itu penuh oleh tulisannya. Sebenarnya itupun belum cukup untuk mengungkapkan perasaannya kepada sang danna.

Setelah selesai menulis suratnya, ia membacanya sekali lagi lalu tersebut. Ia melipat kertas tersebut sebelum ia melangkah keluar dari markas Akatsuki, yang sama sekali tidak mendapat protes dari anggota Akatsuki lainnya.

**Sebenarnya aku masih bingung dengan rasa sayang yang kurasakan padamu ini.**

Deidara menatap langit biru yang cerah.

Kemudian ia membuat sebuah burung tanah liat kecil dengan tangannya.

**Aku belum tau rasa sayang seperti apa yang aku rasakan kepada danna. Rasa sayang kepada partner, senior, teman, sahabat atau lebih dari itu. **

Deidara menyelipkan lipatan kertas yang tadi dibawanya ke kaki burung tanah liatnya.

"Sampaikan suratku kepada Sasori no danna," bisiknya kepada burung tanah liat tersebut.

Ia tahu ini konyol. Ia tahu suratnya tidak mungkin sampai ke tangan sang danna yang jelas-jelas sudah tidak ada di dunia ini. Deidara juga tidak tahu kemana burung tanah liat ini akan membawa suratnya. Terbang selamanya tanpa tujuan yang pasti? Atau meledak karena suatu saat Deidara secara tidak sengaja mengatakan 'katsu'? Entahlah. Yang penting ia sudah membalas surat sang danna dan mengungkapkan perasaannya.

**Tapi aku yakin aku akan menemukan jawabannya saat kita bertemu nanti. **

Deidara menerbangkan burung tanah liatnya dengan penuh harap. Ia tersenyum saat burung itu terbang jauh dan tinggi ke angkasa.

**Tunggu aku, danna. **

**Aku akan menyusulmu.**

**_Dari: Partnermu yang menyebalkan, Deidara_**

_END_

Di tempat yang jauh dari kehidupan, tempat yang tak bisa dilihat dengan mata telanjang, terlihat sesosok berambut merah tengah duduk di tempat duduk yang halus serupa kapas.

Ia menatap selembar kertas di tangannya.

Seulas senyum terukir di wajahnya yang tak kasat mata.

"Baka Deidara."

Bisikan tersebut terbang bersama tiupan angin kedamaian.

.

.

#

Waduh jadinya gaje ._. apalagi endingya itu ._.

Tapi ya setidaknya ide ini saya tuangkan ke fic juga.

Fic "Dear Deidara" adalah fic yang saya buat tahun lalu, khusus untuk ulang tahun Deidara. Dan tahun ini saya membuat sequel-nya, untuk ulang tahun Deidara juga.

Genre FF ini? Entahlah, terserah pembaca. Friendship bisa, romance juga bisa.

Happy Birthday Deidara~~ x3


End file.
